Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device and circuit module thereof.
Description of the Prior Art
A conventional electronic device includes a circuit board and a light-emitting diode, the circuit board can be electrically inserted into and connected with a mother board, and the light-emitting diode is arranged on a portion of the circuit board where paths gather. Electricity transferred from the mother board to the circuit board allows the light-emitting diode to either emit light or not to emit light. This type of electronic device is disclosed in TWM263537.
However, the light-emitting diode is a light-emitting component which has greater light-emitting efficiency; therefore, if the light emitted from the light-emitting diode is projected into eyes of a user, the user may feel uncomfortable. In addition, this type of light-emitting component either emits light or does not emit light, so it is monotonous and unappealing to the user.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.